creation_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Flow
Jack Don Flow (Born 17th April 2002) is an English Cricketer. He is a right handed Opening Batsman, a former Captain of the English Test and ODI Team. He is considered to be the greatest Batsman ever, surpassing Donald Bradman. Jack Flow Early Life Jack Flow was born in Dereham, Norfolk on the 17th September 2002, to Daniel Flow and Lisa Parker. He was the 2nd sibling, and had a older sister (born 2000) and 3 younger brothers (born 2004, 2007 (twins)). He had an interest in cricket from a young age, as his father was a part of Dereham B Cricket club. He was in Team B. Jack learnt cricket from other members of the club, when he went to see his father play. By the age of 5, he joined the Junior Team C, who were at the bottom of the Norfolk Junior League. From the age of 5-7, he Played in Team C, scoring in 55 innings; 1760 runs, average of 32, he scored 4 Centuries, with a high score of 145. He managed to raise the team 45 places to 103rd. On his 8th birthday, he moved to Team A. Team A He played for 4 years in Team A, he Played 215 innings, running 11,023 runs, an average of 51.27. He ran 43 centuries, 5 Double Centuries, 67 Half Centuries, with a high score of 293. Team A reached the top of the Championship in 2013, and stayed there for the rest of his time there. Notable Matches: 2013 # Dereham B Vs Swaffham A (2013) Swaffham reached 315 in the first innings. Then they got a replacement bowler, Richard Roper, who had claimed 23 wickets this season. He decimated the team 6:54, when Jack came on, there were just 50 Overs left, or 300 balls, the previous two times he had gone up against Richard, he had been bowled out for 13 and 9. Over the next 40 Overs, he scored 180, while 2 more players went out for 32 and 12. With just 60 balls left the score was 278:8, with a deficit of 37. With just 6 balls left, Jack was at 197, and the score was 312, when he hit a six. Launching him to 203. His first double Century, which came in 221 balls, with 5 6's and 23 4's. For this effort he was awarded player of the match. # Dereham B Vs Norwich Central A (2013), With both teams tied for first place a, Championship game was played. Each side was given two innings. Dereham B got the toss and elected to field first. Norwich managed to reach 425 all out, and Dereham were in trouble, with a score of 112:8, Jack had been 3rd, and had scored 89, but the other players kept being bowled out. This was due to a new Bowler, he was called Manuel Marzon, he had taken out 4 of the players. He was also a great batsman, scoring 103. Eventually Jack ran out of partners, and finished 183*, while the score was 289, so a deficit of 136. Norwich managed a 501:9 run before Manuel missed a balll and left 222. Dereham had to win 790 runs. Jack started the opening and lasted 3 partners, who received 23, 64, 45, while Jack managed to reach 256, while he shared a 250 partnership with June Flow, his older sister. She managed 201. The last player started with a score of: 652:9, however they managed a partnership of 139 runs (50:89), where they saved the match. Jack won Player of the series due to his 2 Double Centuries and 15 Centuries. Notable Matches: 2014 Dereham B Vs Norwich Central A: This was a single Innings each match, as Dereham were 12 points ahead, under Jack's Captaincy. Dereham were first to bat, and Jack was up first, with his sister June Flow, together they had a 333 point partnership (125:208), until June was sent of, he then got 110 consecutive points, when number 3, Rolf managed 3 consecutive 4's. Jack was finally batted out when Manuel caught his ball at 293. Rolf managed to reach 123, which meant that England was at 658:3, when number 4, was batted out for 34. Dereham finally was batted out for 1001. Leaving Norwich a massive hill to climb. Norwich started of badly, while Manuel managed a 224, 4 other players were taken out for just 23 runs leaving the score at 247:5, but the next 3 scored, 186, 200, 101, to level it at 734:8, number 9 managed a 205, meaning number 9 and 10 just needed just 63 to win. They managed 54. Manuel was awarded player of the match due to his 224 run and his 7 wickets, including Jack, June and Rolf. But Jack, due to his 20 Centuries and 3 Double Centuries in 30 games, he was awarded player of the Season. = Professional Career = Dereham B Adult After 2 years in the Junior team, his ability allowed him to join the adult team. Here he struggled initially, but after 5 Matches won his first Century, and 2 matches later won his first Double Century. 2015: # Innings: 40 # Runs: 6536 # Average: 163.4 # Half Centuries: 39 # Centuries: 30 # Double Centuries: 8 # Triple Centuries: 2 # Best: 352* # 22 times not out He started to dominate his matches, reaching 12 of his centuries within 100 balls. The only time he didn't get a Half Century was in the 3rd match, were he was caught out for 45 He joined the Norfolk team with his Sister and Manuel Marzon. 2016 Dereham B # Innings: 50 # Runs: # Average: # Half Centuries: 50 # Centuries: 45 # Double Centuries: 20 # Triple Centuries: 10 # Quadruple Centuries: 1 # Best: 421* # 48 times not out Dereham Record: Matches: 25 Wins: 25 Points: 100 Position 1 Lead: 14 Championship Winners Jack Flow was sublime, reaching his first quadruple Century, and he became harder and harder to be knocked out, once by Manuel Marzon and once by George Blastock. The only 5 times he didn't reach a century were: 88, 75, 99, 83, 90. He won Player of the Match 18 times, and was player of the Season. Norwich # Innings: 58 # Runs: # Average # Half Centuries: 50 # Centuries: 30 # Double Centuries: 18 # Triple Centuries: 5 # High Score: 367* # 11 times not out Jack initially struggled with the Minor Counties championships. His first 8 Matches were: 16, 12, 34, 18, 21, 45, 49, 49. But after that he never failed to reach a Half Century, he became stronger and stronger as time went by, eventually becoming the strongest team member, as in the last 11 innings, he got: 256, 260, 299, 285, 288, 201, 300, 301, 325, 355, 367, all not out. The strength of the Team, the 3 best players in the Championship were: Jack Flow, June Flow and Manuel Marzon, made the MCC upgrade Norwich to the First Class Cricket Championship. County Championships 2017: Divison Two Points: 287 Results: 194; 11W, 2D, 1T Bonus: 93 Batting: (7x3), (5x4), (2x5): 51 Bowling: 42 Position: First Jack Flow's Statistics Matches: 14 Innings: 25 Runs: 3941 Average: 157.64 Fifties: 25 Centuries: 20 Double Centuries: 4 Triple Centuries: 1 Best Run: 305* Not out: 8 Records: # Most Runs in year. 3941 2018: Division One Points: 270 Results: 10 Wins, 4 Defeats: 180 Bonus: 90 Batting: (2*5) + (2*4) + (10*3) = 48 Bowling: 42 Position: 1st Jack Flow's Statistics: Matches: 14 Innings: 26 Runs: Average: Fifites: 26 Centuries: 25 Double Centuries: 10 Triple Centuries: 5 Quadruple Centuries: 2 High Score: 421* Times Not Out: 4 Records set: # Most Runs in a year: 5338 # Most Runs in an Over: 36 # Most Triple Centuries: 6, equal with Donald Bradman # Most Runs in a 4th Innings: 705 # Most Quadruple Centuries in a year 2019: Division One Matches: 14 Innings: 25 Runs: 6892 Average: 275.68 Fifties: 25 Centuries: 25 Double Centuries: 15 Triple Centuries: 10 Quadruple Centuries: 4 Highest Score: 487* Times Not Out: 8 2020: Division One Matches: 14 Innings: 24 Runs: 8839 Average: 368.29 Fifties: 24 Centuries: 24 Double Centuries: 22 Triple Centuries: 15 Quadruple Centuries: 8 Quintuple: 3 Highest Score: 589* Times Not Out: 13 2021: Division One Matches: 14 Innings: 28 Runs: Average: Fifties: 28 Centuries: 28 Double Centuries: 28 Triple Centuries: 25 Quadruple Centuries: 20 Quintuple Centuries: 11 600: 4 700: 1 Best Result: 742* Times Not Out: 20 Test Cricket Jack Flow was chosen to be no. 13 for the England Cricket Team for the Ashes. He was not required for the Team until James Anderson and Mark Stoneman were injured. This meant that for the Fifth Test, Second Innings. Fifth Test The score was: 2:2, Australia needed a win or draw to retain the Ashes. First Innings: Australia: 725/8 def England: 316/10 Second Innings: Australia: 921/10 England: 72/9 When Manuel Marzon and Jack Flow were on the field, they had a 1259 run target. Jack: 6: 16 5: 1 4: 64 3: 3 2: 15 1: 1 0: 2 B: 102 (17) Manuel: 6:14 5: 4: 17 3: 10 2: 97 1: 12 0: 48 B: 198 (33) Records Jack Flow: # Most Runs in a Over: 36, twice # Fastest Test Half Century: 9 balls # Fastest Test Century: 18 balls # Fastest Test Double Century: 48 balls # Fastest Test Triple Century: 78 Balls Under 19 English Cricket Team World Cup Warm Up Round: Vs Australia Australia Innings: 385/8 (50) Shaun Ferlo: 201 (160) Manuel Marzon: 5/27 (10) England Innings: 390/6 (40) Jack Flow: 300* (150) Shaun Ferlo: 6/40 (10) England won by 4 wickets Warm Up Round: Vs West Indies England Innings: 415/6 (50) Jack Flow: 380* (180) Kirstan Kallicharan: 6/30 (10) West Indies Innings: 75/10 (30) Emmanuel Stewart: 60* (120) Manuel Marzon: 8/60 England won by 340 runs Group Stage Match One: England Vs Namibia England Innings: 400/4 (50) Jack Flow: 300* (122) Petrus Burger: 2/72 Nambia's Innings: 205/8 (50) Jürgen Linde: 145 (200) Manuel Marzon: 5/40 England won by 195 runs Match Two: England Vs Bangladesh Bangladesh Innings: 216/10 (45) Nayeem Hasan: 100 (100) Manuel Marzon: 4/101 England Innings: 217/0 (30) Jack Flow: 150* (120) England won by 10 wickets Match Three: England Vs Canada England Innings: 424/1 (50) Jack Flow: 320* (186) Arslan Khan: 1/250 (20) Canada Innings: 122/7 (50) Bhavindu Adhihetty: 65* (140) Manuel Marzon: 5/50 England won by 302 runs Super League Quarterfinals: England Vs West Indies West Indies Innings: 120/10 (45) Emmanuel Stewart: 45* (120) Manuel Marzon: 7/75 England Innings: 121/0 (10) Jack Flow: 85 (20) England won by 10 wickets Semi-finals: England Vs India England Innings: 612/7 (50) Jack Flow: 415* (150) Abhishek Sharma: 3/120 India Innings: 12/10 (5) Abhishek Sharma: 3 (14) Manuel Marzon: 10/12 England won by 600 runs Finals: England Vs Australia England Innings: 516/7 (50) Jack Flow: 329 (100) Steve Ludge: 4/105 (10) Australia Innings: 455/10 (30) Shaun Ferlo: 300* (100) Manuel Marzon: 7/105 (10) Jack Flow Statistics: # Innings: 6 # Runs: 1599 # Batting Average: 266.6 # Balls: 698 # Strike Average: 229 # Fifties: 6 # Centuries: 5 # Double Centuries: 4 # Triple Centuries: 4 # Quadruple Centuries: 1 # High Score: 415 = Career Statistics = First Class Cricket Batting Batting Average: This Graph shows Jack Flow's Runs (Bars) in each Innings he did from 2017-2019 in First Class Cricket and thus his Batting Average (Line).